It's all coming back
by rhpsdeadzonefan
Summary: A song fic in Janet's POV about the aftermath of that night. My first fic! R & R please! Based on It's all coming back to me by Celine Dion Rated T for implied references


Song fic based on Rocky Horror's Janet Weiss and the song "It's all coming back to me now" By Celine Dion

Okay, this is my first fic ever published! Please R & R! From Janet's POV

DISCLAIMER – I own NONE of this. The character belongs to Rocky GOD Richard O' Brien and the song to Celine Dion. Please don't sue!

There were nights when the wind was so cold

That my body froze in bed if I just listened to it right outside the window

_Like when the castle took off that night…_

There were days when the sun was so cruel

That all the tears turned to dust and I just knew my eyes were drying up forever

_The morning after…how I cried…_

I finished cryin' in the instant that you left

_Oh Brad, it's my fault you left_

And I can't remember where or when or how

And I banished every memory you and I had ever made

_Where did we go so wrong? If only we hadn't made that journey…  
_

When you touch me like this

And when you hold me like that

_You were so strong and protective_

I just have to admit that it's all coming back to me

_Oh how I've tried to forget…_

When I touch you like this

And I hold you like that

_How I wish we could have had the chance to be together…_

It's so hard to believe, but it's all coming back to me

_I'd forgotten how you used to make me feel so safe…_

It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now

There were moments of gold and there were flashes of light

_The light we used to share…_

There were things I'd never do again, but then they'd always seemed right

_I should have stayed true to you…_

There were nights of endless pleasure

_Frank was my first…how I wish it could have been you_

It was more than any laws allow

_If Denton found out, we'd be the laughing-stalks of the town_

Baby Baby

If I kiss you like this

_How I enjoyed your sweet kisses_

And if you whisper like that

_We used to tell each other everything…_

It was lost long ago

But it's all coming back to me

_It's been years, but it feels like yesterday…_

If you want me like this

And if you need me like that

_How we needed each other after that night…_

It was dead long ago

_But our love died with Frank…_

But it's all coming back to me

It's so hard to resist

_How I need your love once more…_

And it's all coming back to me

I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now

But it's all coming back

_But you vowed never to come back…_

There were those empty threats and hollow lies

_You promised after that night you'd never leave me…_

And whenever you tried to hurt me

I'd just hurt you even worse and so much deeper

_I couldn't control my emotions when I saw you and Frank together…_

There were hours that just went on for days

_It was like time meant nothing that night…_

When alone, at last, we'd count up all the chances that were lost to us forever…

_We lost our love…_

But you were history with the slamming of the door

_I lost you…_

And I made myself so strong again somehow

_I just can't move on…_

And I've never wasted any of my time on you since then

_If only that were true…I think about you everyday…_

But if I touch you like this

_If I only had the chance…_

And if you kiss me like that

_How I remember when we kissed our last kiss_

It was so long ago

But it's all coming back to me

_Just seeing a picture of you makes me cry_

If you touch me like this

And if I kiss you like that

_Kissing you goodbye was the hardest thing I've ever had to do…_

It was gone with the wind

_Far from it…_

But it's all coming back to me

It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now

There were moments of gold

_Like when I took advantage of Rocky…_

And there were flashes of light

_That laser took he and Frank down quickly_

There were things we'd never do again

_You swore you were straight…_

But then they'd always seemed right

_So why did I push you away?_

There were nights of endless pleasure

_Absolute pleasure…not anymore…_

It was more than all your laws allow

Baby, Baby, Baby

_How I loved it when you would call me baby…_

When you touch me like this

_If only you'd been the one to toucha toucha, toucha, touch me…_

And when you hold me like that

_If only I could be in your arms once more…_

It was gone with the wind

But it's all coming back to me

_If only we could have ended happily ever after…_

When you see me like this

And when I see you like that

_The floorshow changed everything for us…_

Then we see what we want to see

_I saw you differently…_

All coming back to me

The flesh and the fantasies

_Those sins of the flesh…_

All coming back to me

_How I wish I could repent_

I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now

_Brad, darling, once you were mine and I let you slip away_

_If only I had the chance to see you again…_

If you forgive me all this

_How you wanted to forgive me…_

And I forgive you all that

_But I couldn't get past that night…_

We forgive and forget

_Why was I so blind…_

And it's all coming back to me

_I didn't see how much you still loved me_

When you see me like this

_You saw the woman you loved…_

And when I see you like that

_I saw the shell of what you once were…_

We see just what we want to see

_If only I could have seen the man I loved…_

All coming back to me

_But now you're gone…_

The flesh and the fantasies

All coming back to me

_Flesh and fantasy was why you left…_

I can barely recall

But it's all coming back to me…now

_Now, I'm here all alone…_

And when you kiss me like this…

_Alone and afraid…_

And when I touch you like that…

_Afraid I'll never see you again…_

And if you do it like this…

_Although I know I never can… _

And if we…

_I lost you when I lost…me_


End file.
